Ferogul
|weaknesses = |creator = FrostSpino}}Ferogul is a very intelligent Flying Wyvern and is closely related to Tigrex. It lives in forested Areas and is known for it´s dark scales and sharp claws, that can shred Prey and foes apart easily. Physiology Ferogul are large, powerful Wyverns. They are famous for their sharp claws and fangs. They have dark, Thick and scaley hide. Their backs are covered in Grey fur. Ferogul have narrow but powerful jaws filled with two rows of ridged teeth. Their necks and jaws are very muscular, enabling Ferogul to deal massive Damage with their jaws. Like most other Pseudo Wyverns, Ferogul have powerful wings that act more like Arms/Front-Legs, however Ferogul are equipped with three extremely sharp claws on both wings. Ferogul are also intelligent enough to pick up certain items, however, they aren´t intelligent enough to actually use them as weapons or Tools. Ferogul have powerful tales with a club-like structure and thagomizers at the end, that can cause bleeding on Impact. Behavior Ferogul are actually fairly social creatures. When they aren´t Hunting, they spend their time slacking off and playing with other Ferogul. However, when they pick up the scent of an Intruder or Rival, they will become aggressive very quickly. During Battle, Ferogul are reckless and brutal. Unlike other Alpha Predators like Deviljho, Ferogul tend to stay in one Territory. When enraged, their eyes start to glow red and the fur on their back rises. Ferogul can easily take over other monster´s Territory, but rarely do so. Ecological Information Placement in Food Chain Ferogul is a dangerous and powerful Apex predator that can be seen as the Apex Predator in most of it´s Habitats. Behavior towards other Monsters Ferogul aren´t really aggressive to smaller Intruders, except humen, however quickly attack just as large and larger Intruders. They usually leave herbivorous creatures alone, unless they are aggressive themselves, like Rhenoplos, or the Ferogul is hungry. Tracks Ferogul usually leave ordinary tracks behind, however they often mark their Territory with claw marks. Sometimes, one can find a spike, claw, scale or fang of the Wyvern. Specific Local Interactions Ferogul does not have any specific local interactions Special Behaviors When tired, Ferogul will flee and search for Prey, wich usually is a small herbivore, like Kelbi or Aptonoth. However, it will not pin them before Eating them, but rather grab it with it´s mouth and fly to it´s nest. There are some High-/G-Rank-Quests where Ferogul is the "Secret" Monster of a quest. During These quests, there is a low Chance that the Ferogul will appear while the main Monster is limping away to flee. The Ferogul will try to kill it. If it´s star-Level is lower, the Ferogul will flee, and the quest can continue, however, if the Ferogul kills the main Monster, the quest will fail. Cutscenes TBA Abilities Like all other Pseudo Wyverns, Ferogul´s Wings are used as forelegs. Although they´re used to carry the Wyvern´s Weight, they still are powerful enough to be used as weapons. Actually, it´s claws are the Ferogul´s main weapon. When enraged, Ferogul can also channel inner rage and Energy and release them in attacks that inflict dragonblight. Ferogul is a very weak Flyer. Rage and Tired States Rage State: When enraged, the fur on the back of the Ferogul will rise and it´s eyes aswell as it´s claws will start glowing red. During it´s Rage State, Ferogul will get faster and deal more Damage. Tired State: When tired, Ferogul will begin to drool and drag it´s tail along the Floor. Frenzy, Apex, Hyper and Tempered Ferogul can be infected with the Frenzy Virus and become Frenzied. Apex Ferogulk also exist. There are rumors About Hyper and Tempered individuals, too. Although Ferogul are already extremely dangerous, Frenzied Ferogul are even more devastating. They have the usual changes of Frenzied Monsters. Hyper Ferogul are even more powerful than Frenzied Ferogul. Unlike other Ferogul, they kill "For fun", instead of Hunting when theiy are hungry. Apex Ferougl are known to rival weak to mid-tier Elder Dragons in power. Some Claim that they are invincible and too powerful too kill. Apex Ferogul have the usual changes of Apex Monsters. Tempered Ferogul are classified as threat Level 2 Monsters, similar to Deviljho or Ryatroxos (not included in my Fan Game, btw). They have the usual traits of Tempered Monsters. Mounts Ferogul is mounted on the lower end of it´s spine. The Ferogul will try to shake the Hunter off, by Jumping around and trying to bash them with it´s tail. If the hunter Fails, Ferogul will throw them into the air, before smashing them to the Ground with it´s claws, dealing high amounts of Damage. In-Game Description In-Game Description Ecology Taxonomy Order: Saurischia Suborder: Wyvern Feet Infraorder: Pseudo Wyverns Superfamily: Rex Family: Savage Wyvern Species: Ferogul Ferogul is one of the few Pseudo Wyvern that doesn´t use it´s jaws but it´s Claws to take down foes and Prey. However, it´s jaws are still very powerful. It is closely related to Tigrex. It´s Fighting style has some Things in common with Fanged Wyverns. Habitat Range Ferogul prefer forested Areas with moderate climates. These include the Green Grasslands and the Verdant Hills. However it is also fine with Living in Tropical Forests, like Paradise Isles, The Great Beyond, The Prehistoric Swamp and The Land of The Ancient. They are the Apex Predators in most of their Habitats. Ecological Niche Ferogul is at the top of the Food chain in all of it´s Habitats. Their Prey includes Aptonoth, Apceros, Rhenoplos, Bullfango, Kelbi, Ludroth, Velociprey, Genprey, Ioprey, Dakki, Jaggi, Yian-Kut-Ku, Qurupeco, Royal Ludroth, Velocidrome, Gendrome, Iodrome, Great Dakki, Great Jaggi, Conga, Congalala and other small to medium size Monsters, aswell as juvenile wyverns. Allthough it is considered an Apex Predator, Ferogul has to compete with many other Monsters, like Rathalos, Zinogre, Tigrex and Seregios. Monsters like Nargacuga or Rathian can be a danger to Young Ferogul too. Biological Adaptations Ferogul have extremely sharp claws, able to pierce through the thickest of hides. They use These claws in battle and during the hunt. Ferougl are able to channel their Energy and release it through swipes with their dangerous claws. This Energy is very similar to that of Stygian Zinogre or Deviljho, thus inflicting the Dragonblight. Ferogul can also release said Energy by Shooting beams or orbs through their mouth, wich don´t deal as much Damage. They are used to intimidate enemies. Despite being one of the bigger Pseudo Wyverns, it´s agility and Speed rivals that of Monsters like Nargacuga and Barioth. Behavior Ferogul are reckless and brutal during battle. It is considered to be fairly intelligent, in fact, one of the most intelligent of the Pseudo Wyvern´s. Their territories are marked by claw marks. They hunt during the day and most Ferogul Sleep during the night, unless it is mating Season or they have been hungry for days. Ferogul live in couples, mostly consisting of a male and it´s female mate. The hatchlings stay with their parents until they are About 3 years old. Thas when they are big, powerful and mature enough to live alone in the wild. Sound Effects Battle Theme Attacks Normal State Roar- Ferogul will roar. The roar requires HG earplugs to block. 'Slash '- Ferogul will swipe with it´s claws, knocking hunters to the Ground. 'Tail Swipe '- Ferogul swipes with it´s tail, knocking the hunter back. 'Bite '- Ferogul will bite the hunter, dealing medium Damage with it´s powerful jaws. 'Spin '- Ferogul will sprint towards the hunters and spin around, dealing high amounts of Damage with it´s tail. 'Hook Slash '- Ferogul Lifts it´s left wing and waits for the Right Moment to strike. When the hunter is near enough, it will Slash it´s claw diagonally, dealing high Damage and inflicting bleeding. 'Turn '- When a hunter is attacking it´s tail, Ferogul will turn around quickly and Slash at them with it´s claws. 'Lunge '- Ferogul will jump up in the air and Smash it´s claws into the Ground, dealing massive Damage. Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:Flagship Monsters